eternalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Federation of Volgograd
FSRCV(English) FEDERAL SOCIALIST REPUBLIC COMMUNIST VOLGOGRAD ФСPКB(Cyrillic) ФЕДЕРАЛЬНЫЙ СОЦИАЛИСТИЧЕСКОЙ РЕСПУБЛИКИ КОММУНИСТИЧЕСКОЕ ВОЛГОГРАД (FEDERAL'NYY SOTSIALISTICHESKOY RESPUBLIKI KOMMUNISTICHESKOYe VOLGOGRAD) TYPE Federation Socialist Republic Democratic POPULATION 2.000.000.000 - ALWAYS GROWING AND DYING GOVERNMENT Socialist Democratic IDEOLOGY Socialist FRIENDS KARKOV(SOMETIMES), JADEN, C.R.O.S.A.G.B.O.V., D.O.O.M.W.U.D., CRIMEKA ENEMIES LARANTUKA(on occasion) , KARKOV(SOMETIMES) LIKES MILITARY, BIG POLITICAL INFLUENCE, FRANKFURTERS, SAUERKRAUT, TALLBOY, GRAND SLAM, KARKOV GETS BEATEN UP, LANDKREUZER, VK SERIES, ENTWICKLUNG SERIES, TORPEDOING ENEMY SHIPS, DONALD TRUMP, VLADIMIR PUTIN HATES KARKOV INTONATIONS, HAVING TO CLEAN UP MESS EVERY 1 SEKUND, CAPITALIST PASKA, KURWA KEBAB, FASCISM, NAZI NAZI, THIRD REICH, HERMANN GOERING, JOSEPH GOEBBELS, ALBERT SPEER, OKROSHKA ARSEHOLE, GAYS, JUSTIN BIEBER THE FEDERAL SOCIALIST REPUBLIC COMMUNIST VOLGOGRAD IS VERY FAMOUS FOR ITS UNDISPUTED MILITARY POWER OVER TRILLIONS OF REGIONS THAT IT HAS CONQUERED AND HAS MAINTAINED A FEROCIOUS REPUTATION AMONG BOTH RIVAL NATIONS AND ALLIES FOR HAVING AN APPETITE OF CONTINENTS AND A BATTLE PROWESS OF A HORRIFYING SCALE. HIS ALLIES ARE USUALLY GRANTED UNMATCHED MILITARY POWER AND A JAW-DROPPING AMOUNT OF LAND, BUT IF THEY BREAK AWAY FROM THE FSRCV IN TERMS OF CONNECTION, THE FSRCV WILL TAKE BACK EVERYTHING, INCLUDING CROPS, CATTLE, INCOME EARNED, AND INDUSTRIAL FACTORIES. THE HORRIFYINGLY ARMED FSRCV HAS ALSO A VERY POWERFUL CURRENCY. THE FSRCV HAS A HIGH AMOUNT OF DEMANDS FOR EXCHANGE; 500 BARS OF SOLID GOLD FOR A VOLGA GOLD BAR; $67,000 FOR A DECENT 100 VOLGA ZEICHEN; AND $21,560 FOR 900 DON ZNAK (дон знак) THE VOLGA ARMY HAS AN UNDISPUTED REPUTATION OF BEING HEAVILY ARMED, WELL-TRAINED, AND STEALTHY. SOME TROOPS ARE SILENT AND STEALTHY, ASSASSINATING ENEMY TOP GENERALS AND ELIMINATING IMPORTANT RIVALS, WHILE OTHERS ARE RUTHLESS, USING BRUTE STRENGTH AND FORCE TO TAKE OVER MASSIVE CHUNKS OF LAND IN A FEW MONTHS. MOST COUNTRIES FEAR THE VOLGA ARMY, NOT ONLY BECAUSE OF THEIR MASSIVE POWER AND EXCELLENT TRAINING, BUT ALSO BECAUSE THEY USE EFFICIENT AND CONVENIENT BATTLE TACTICS, ENABLING THEM TO ELIMINATE EVEN THEIR TOUGHEST RIVALS. THE VOLGOGRAD GOVERNMENT, OTHER THAN MILITARY SUPERPOWER AND IMMENSE POLITICAL INFLUENCE, HAS ALSO HAS AN IRON FIST OVER LAWS AND REGULATIONS. MERE VIOLATIONS LIKE STEALING AND THROWING TRASH RANDOMLY WILL RESULT IN A 1200 DON ZNAK FINE AND A YEAR IN JAIL. LIGHT VIOLATIONS LIKE MURDERING AND ROBBING WILL RESULT IN A 5 VOLGA GOLD FINE AND SELLING THE CULPRIT'S FAMILY. HEAVY VIOLATIONS LIKE ROBBING AN ARTIFACT AND STARTING A DEMONSTRATION WILL RESULT IN OVER 15 YEARS OF ISOLATION. THIS INCLUDES FOLLOWERS. EXTREME VIOLATIONS LIKE KILLING A PERFORMER IN A SHOW AND ATTEMPTING TO MURDER A GENERAL OR THE LEADER (THE GENERALS AND THE LEADER ARE IMMORTAL) WILL RESULT IN EXECUTION BY HAND OR BY WEAPON. BUT USUALLY THE EXECUTORS DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, BUT GOOD THING THAT THE PEOPLE OBEDIENTLY FOLLOW THE RULES. RELATIONS KARKOV BEST FRIEND AND CLOSEST ALLY, LIKES TO TEASE HIM SOMETIMES STRCYA ..... OXFORD WUT LARANTUKA WHO DA HECK ARE YOU CRIMEKA FIRM ALLY C.R.O.S.A.G.B.O.V. VERY FIRM ALLY D.O.O.M.W.U.D. VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY FIRM ALLY SATELITE STATES DON LIKES BLINI IVAN MONITORS ENEMY MOVEMENTS ROMANOV EFFICIENT AND SILENT KID PETER WIDE SIGNAL RANGE AND LIKES BEER AVAILABLE TRADING OPTIONS ALL BEVERAGES EXCEPT CONTAMINATED ONES ALL FOOD RAW AND COOKED EXCEPT CONTAMINATED ONES VARIOUS METALS JEWELS AND JEWELRY NATIONAL ANTHEM The mighty Volga has stood through the ages From the first radios to the ironclads Formed in our struggle for freedom and union Let the light shine onto our Volgograd! Reff~ Sing, to the Motherland Home to the Iron Band May all the people unite and stand Respect to the high command Death to the no man's land Standing forever not one loose strand Trivia Volgograd has a letter written from his perspective: : Dear Players. '' : ''This is Volgograd. You probably know me from game Eternal Warfare. Well, Volgograd need to get something off to-do list. It make Volgograd sad that as soon as you see him, you start shooting at him. Volgograd not mindless killing machine. Sure, Volgograd enjoy bombing enemies to toothpaste. What 9-foot tall, 200-ton, bloodthirsty creature wouldn't? But there is another side to Volgograd. Volgograd also enjoy writing letters, shooting ranges, blowing up strip clubs, eating at Duck King, sandwiches, and updating blog under pen name "Persistent Pushkin". Volgograd took origami class once at adult-learning annex, but fingers too violent, so Volgograd smash teacher. Got C-plus. : So, when you see Volgograd on the streets of city, instead of shooting, try asking Volgograd how day is going. You may find that you and Volgograd have more in common than you think. Of course, Volgograd will still bomb you, but you will die making new friend. And that make Volgograd happy. :: ''-Volgograd'' Category:States